


Ricochet

by dontknowcats



Series: Thedas University [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/pseuds/dontknowcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen freaks out over his feelings for Atheva, and decides to ask his friends for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricochet

“Listen, guys, I’m serious,” Cullen sighed, raising his hands to his face. He couldn’t handle how he was being teased when asking such an important question, “I just want to know if she’s dating anyone.”

“You should really wait for Leliana to get here, you know that she knows all the gossip,” Dorian said with a shrug without looking up from his phone.

“Can’t you just ask Pairos? They live together, for Pete’s sake!” He groaned, dragging his hands down his cheeks as he glared at his roommate.

“I’ve already texted Lily, she’s on her way,” Josephine chimed in from the small kitchen. After getting a bottle of water from the fridge she walked back to the common area, taking a seat next to Cullen. “Listen, would you rather go up to her, ask her out with that charming smile of yours, and find out she’s dating someone?”

“Not really…”                                                          

“I didn’t think so. It’s better to have your heart broken away from the breaker so they never ever know. Just swallow your sadness around her if it turns out that she is involved with someone. You’ll still have us.”

At that point her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and glanced at the screen, noticing the text she had just received was from Dorian. Glancing up at him, she saw him wink and she smiled.

“Jeez, thanks Josie,” Cullen mumbled, “You two sure are helpful and uplifting, aren’t you?”

_She isn’t dating anyone, but Leliana may mention Merrill. I’ll be the hero of this situation._

Josephine flipped her phone screen down against her lap and looked away, trying to keep Cullen from seeing her laugh.

“W-We’re trying our best here, Cullen… Just let Lily figure it out.” She finally was able to keep a straight face and keep her eyes off of Dorian, so she relaxed back against the couch. She nudged him with her elbow when she noticed he looked rather down still. “It’ll be fine, I just know it,” she said reassuringly.

“Right. What Josephine said,” Dorian mumbled before setting his phone down on his thigh. “While we wait for Leliana, why don’t we just watch TV or something?”

While the three tried to decide on something to watch, Leliana approached the apartment with her phone in her hand, dinging like crazy with text messages and IMs and emails, all about that elf that Cullen apparently liked.

Without knocking she walked inside the unlocked dorm and tossed her purse onto the counter before shutting the door.

“Most of my sources say she isn’t dating anyone, but all of them mention her being very affectionate with another elf named Merrill. Kissing on the cheek, hugging, cuddling, lap sitting, et cetera.” She said simply before locking her phone screen and shoving the device into her back pocket. The redhead took a seat on the couch arm next to Josephine, making sure to rest her arm on the girl’s head so she could lean on top of her.

“Dammit,” Cullen whispered, hanging his head to try and hide the multitude of emotions on his face. Josephine put her hand on top of his, rubbing her thumb in calming circles.

“We don’t know for sure, Cullen, it could be a small fling,” she murmured. When Dorian failed to speak up about what he knew, Josie cleared her throat loudly to grab his attention.

“Oh. Right, Merrill. She’s over there quite a bit. Closed door to Atheva’s room all the time, but they just play video games—Atheva gets quite loud when she loses and Merrill is surprisingly good, so it’s a noise thing.” Feeling that he had explained enough, he looked back down to his phone. When he didn’t hear Cullen sighing and laughing in relief, he realized he hadn’t explained quite well enough and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Merrill is just a friend. The two were roommates when they were freshmen, and Atheva has always had a soft spot for her. But she isn’t interested in her like that, not at all. It’s just platonic PDA.”

The sight of Cullen’s beaming smile made him grin.

“Thank goodness… So, how should I go about this?”

The group seemed to have varying opinions on how to ask out the brash elf, and the discussion of how to ask her out and where to go for a first date lasted for hours. During that time, Pairos made his way to the dorm to hang out with his boyfriend.

“What is everyone talking about?” He asked curiously as he made his way to the couch Dorian was sat upon. He pressed a kiss to the male’s cheek before throwing his body down onto the couch.

“Cullen wants to ask Atheva out but he’s being a baby about it,” Dorian replied with a grin.

“Pairos, you know her well. What do you suggest?” The blond asked the elf, giving him a pleading look.

“Easy, just ask me out instead. I’d definitely accept,” he responded with a smirk and a wink, shooting a finger gun his way.

“I’m being serious here.”

“As am I! I’m sure Dorian would love to have you with us.” Pairos glanced up at Dorian curiously. “Right?”

“For sure. I’ve already seen him naked and I can tell you, you wouldn’t want to let him go. Neither would I. In fact, this discussion is breaking my heart.” Dorian placed a hand against his chest with a frown.

“Dorian! Maker’s breath, you two, grow up.”

“This is a very grown up discussion.” Pairos pointed out, “Children wouldn’t discuss these kinds of things.”

“Just tell me how to ask her out, please. I’ll do anything for a serious answer.” Cullen pleaded, clasping his hands in front of him.

“Anything?”


End file.
